A time of darkness
by IceDragonWorks
Summary: a bleach/naruto story, soul society colapses and the soul reapers find themselfs far away from Kakura town. Where anything can happen and anything can go wrong...will the ninja's of naruto help the shinigamis of Bleach?
1. Chapter 1

A Time of Darkness

Chapter 1 - The world falls apart

"Your sure your going to be fine? I mean you just got out of bed and recovered, I don't think you should be moving so soon" Shunsei looked over his best friend with a worried look as Captain Ukitake walked slightly behind him both was taking a walk around soul society having nothing better to do in times of peace. With no hollow activity going on and Ichigo down in Karakura town taking care of things to do the whole thirteen squads has nothing better to do than to relax. Ukitake who had fallen ill not long ago was with his best friend heading over to Squad ten to see captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. "I'm fine, really. You really do worry too much you know" Ukitake smiled at his best friend finally reaching Squad 10 grounds only to see the whole squad outside and Motsumoto yelling to the closed doors "Captain, open these doors! I said I was sorry, okay…I may have went too far with re decorating your office but I thought the colours and everything suited you, you cant keep us locked out here forever" Motsumoto pounded on the doors, stopping as Shunsei put his hand on her shoulder "Let me deal with him, what do you say?" Motsumoto looked at Shunsei in disbelieve as Ukitake just smiled watching his best friend pulling Motsumoto back and taking her place at the door. After some time as Shunsei shouted at the door to Toshiro the doors finally opened and there stood a rather angry looking Toshiro glareing at Motsumoto mostly. "Now whatever has she done captain to put you like this?" Toshiro stood there explaining a good five minuetes about how Motsumoto has completely changed his office around and how he hated it, finally letting them inside squad ten grounds. Ukitake and the others walked in and sat down in one of the bigger rooms larghing and joking around for a good half hour, having a great time. As time went on and the sky darkened Ukitake desided to go back by himself after reassuring Shunsei he would be fine, leaving squad ten. Thinking to himself if he was sure of what he said as he didn't eat that much and he was sure he felt the ground shake which rarely happen in soul society. Ukitake stopped with a frown sure he felt a strong burst of raitsu, turning away from the path and followed where he thought the energy had came from, the ground started to shake again like an earthquake. "What is going on….I need to…." Before he could even finish his sentence the ground cracked open under his feet and he fell, soul society as the shinigimi's knew it was falling apart.

(end of chapter, a few notes, I am out for the weekend but will most likely finish the second chapter by Tuesday and be up on Wednesday. I you have any ideas that you like to see done let me know by all means as I am open to new ideas, also I am looking for a ideas of what kind of new evil creatures I can make responsible for the happenings to soul society so you can help me out there, be a few chapters before they even mentioned, next chapter already in head falks, okay….IceDragon out)


	2. Chapter 2

A Time of Darkness

Chapter 2, Ninjas?

After the events that had happened in soul society Ukitake found himself lying down in what seemed to be a bed, keeping his eyes closed for now quietly listening to the voices of someone else in the room. "He's wearing funny clothes and he fell from the sky, I say lets leave him here and be on our way!" Ukitake knew they was talking about him and was confused on how they could actually see him as humans cant normally see shinigimi's like himself. The second voice spoke letting Ukitake there was another peron in the room "Kisame, I will not leave him out here by himself for someone else to pray on him. Come, for now I will take him with us" Ukitake felt someone pick him up off the floor and he knew he was being taken off somewhere, moving his hand slightly he noticed his Zanpaktou was no longer with him, opening his eyes slightly he saw he was being carried by two men, one of these two remianded Ukitake of a fish while the other one he could see was wearing a black cape with red clouds on it as he could only see the back of the second. The trees were going past too quickly for them to be walking or running making Ukitake wonder if these people had the same ability of flash step, soon the trees appeared less as they came to a foot of a mountain, the fish man moved away from Ukitakes sight for a short while saying something about releasing a seal. Before he knew it he was in a cave like place and finally was lowered to the floor in a sitting position and only then the two with him noticed he's awake. The second man, whom had strange red eyes glared at Ukitake before speaking to him "Your awake? Tell me who you are and then I might give you back your strange sword…where did you come from?" Slowly getting up to his feet even though he felt dizzy, rubbing his head looking at the two, brushing down his captain komodo with a free hand and finally offered them both a smile. "My name is Ukitake….explaining everything might take a while to you two. I am from a place called soul society….." Ukitake stopped there noticing the confused look on both of their faces and finally sighed "I came from a far away place and some how ended up here as my home started to fall apart, now tell me what you two are" The red eyed man lowered Ukitake's sword and offered it back to him, watching closely as Ukitake took back his Zanpaktou. "I am Itachi Uchiha and he is Kizame my partner, I guess you can call us ninja's. For now that is all I am telling you" Ukitake nodded to them both before sliding back to the floor and before he knew it he was asleep.

Meanwhile Naruto was had returned back to the hidden leaf village after a mission with Neji and shikamaru only to find someone stareing at the main gates, the stranger turned to look at the three with a cold look, his hair held in place by a strange hair clip and along scarf blowing in the wind. The stranger drew his sword and spoke "Who are you three? Where am I? If you do not tell me, I will have to force you"

END OF CHAPTER

(notes: what will happen, will a fight break out between Naruto, Neji and shikamaru with the stranger or will things resolve without fighting? Who knows. Look out on Friday for my next chapter, if not Friday Monday for sure)


	3. Chapter 3

A time of darkness

Chapter 3, a fight breaks out

Outside near the gates of the hidden leaf village a small crowd has gathered looking from the cold glare of the new person to Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji. Naruto took a step forward, keeping his eyes on the stranger while Neji and Shikamaru stood back thinking and watching. "you should tell us who you and then we will think of telling you where you are" The voice came from Shikamaru as he places his hands together, his eyes narrowed watching the stranger before he vanished from sight. "Where did he go!" everyone looked around for the stranger but it seemed he was gone but was soon quickly surprised to see the stranger right beside shikamaru, his sword drawn. "I will not ask again, where am I?" The stranger spoke coldly eyeing at Shikamaru, Neji who was watching closely with his byukken was in shock at this guys speed and to be able to hide from his sight. Before another word could be seen Naruto quickly preformed some hand signs while activating his shadow clone jutsu which turned matters worse as the stranger used his ability to dash away so fast no-one could see him. What was left was what looked like pink leaves blowing in the air and thy all heard the words scatter. The blade shards that looked liked leaves dashed into the nartuo clones making them go pop in a puff of smoke the moment they showed up. "I will tell you this once, my name is captain Kuchiki, captain Byakuya Kuchiki, I do not know nor understand what tricks you just did but you will not be able to beat me!" Narutuo, Neji and Shikamur was prepared to fight him, ready to jump. "STOP THIS FIGHTING AT ONCE!" The hokage walked past with what looked like a small white haired boy with a cold glare to his eyes and his arms crossed.

FLASHBACK

"Hokage, please enjoy your bath, I will leave the window open for you" She nodded her head allowing the ninja to leave, quite enjoying her path as she long needed a time to relax to herself. SPLASH! Something or someone fell in through the open window splashing water all over the place, the hokage turned to look at a young boy in her bath with her. Automaticly she slapped the boy across the cheek with her hand knocking him into a wall as she did. "what do you think your doing motsumoto…..ahhhh….wait, your not my vice captain…." The boy turned bright red as Tsnade stepped out of the bath tub with no clothes on looking at him. "Who is this motsumoto and who are you?" Toshiro blushing deeply explained to her all about who he is and about soul society while Tsunde was getting her clothes back on.

BACK TO NARUTO AND OTHERS

"Captain Kuchiki, there is no need for you ti fight those three, it seems the people here are having similer problems that we had in soul society" Byukuya glared at Toshiro for a long time before putting his sword away and finally agreed to go with them.

END OF CHAPTER

(notes, not sure when my next chapter be up, but be up by Wednesday by the latest, keep reading as next we go to Sasuke to see who landed with him, I hope nothing bad will happen)


End file.
